plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom and Doom Seed Co's Revenge
By BGB64 Characters Plants Crossed Out = Dead *Peashooter *Sunflower *Snow Pea *Mirror-nut(Tall-nut w/ mirror) *Gatling Pea *Flower Pot *Flying Pot *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Fume-shroom Zombies *Extra Zombie *Giga Imp *Dr. Zomboss Other *Crazy Dave *Nathania1221 *Crazy Jave *Miss Bloom *Moocow Story Crazy Dave: Remind me, how long have we been defending the rubble of the factory pointlessly? Crazy Jave: Three weeks. Crazy Dave: Look on the bright side. I have a new neighbour, Miss Bloom is buried under the rubble or dead, most of the plants are alive... Crazy Jave: Who's your new neighbour? Crazy Dave: Nathania1221. Miss Bloom: I'm still alive! I found my way out! Crazy Jave: Aww- thats great! Moocow (sadly): Moooooooooooo. Sunflower: Maybe you guys didn't notice, but the zombies are still attacking. And this time Extra Zombie is here... Extra Zombie: I'm here! Mirror-nut (Tall-nut w/ mirror): We know that. Sunflower: Yeah. Extra Zombie throws a grenade, killing most of the plants. Extra Zombie: Now you are the only ones. Sunflower: You mean me and Mirror-nut? Crazy Jave: Don't forget about us! Extra Zombie: Nah. I will forget. Extra Zombie throws a grenade at Crazy Jave Crazy Dave & Crazy Jave: Nooooooooooooo- Crazy Dave: We're ok. Narrator: Oldest trick in the book. Crazy Jave: Who are you? Narrator: Umm... Miss Bloom: Oh whatever. Giga Imp: Hello! Extra Zombie: I told you to stay with Giga Gargantuar. Giga Imp: But... but... Extra Zombie: Go back to the lab. six months mopping the floors. That is your punishment. Giga Imp: Bu- Extra Zombie: Twelve months. Giga Imp (annoyed): Fine. Narrator: Awk-ward! Crazy Dave: Wha- Miss Bloom: Who cares. It's a narrator. Narrator: Thanks for saving my bacon! Crazy Jave: You have bacon?! Miss Bloom: It's an expression. Extra Zombie: Oh anyway- Gatling Pea: No one cares! Extra Zombie: The zombies do. Sunflower: Gonna fight us or not? Extra Zombie throws a bomb, that Crazy Dave tries to slap away. Crazy Dave: Uh oh... Crazy Jave: It's a sticky bomb! Miss Bloom: It's fake otherwise it would have exploded by n- The bomb explodes. Crazy Dave & Crazy Jave: Nooo- Miss Bloom: That trick is getting boring. Stop. Crazy Jave: *sigh* french fries. Sunflower: Huh? Crazy Jave: er...nothing... Gatling Pea: Whatever. Extra Zombie: Remember my existance? Mirror Nut: No. Extra Zombie: That's a paradox. I think. Miss Bloom: No one cares! Dr. Zomboss: That'ssss a nicccce factory you have there. It'd be a ssshame if sssssomething happened to it. Sunflower: YOU ARE NOT A CREEPER! Dr. Zomboss: True. Creeper: Sssss... BANG! The Creeper explodes, not damaging anything. Dr. Zomboss: Well that was...pointless. Extra Zombie: Let's go. There's nothing to do here in this pile of rubble. Dr. Zomboss and Extra Zombie exit the pile of rubble. Miss Bloom: Oh look! I found my discombobulator-9001! Crazy Dave: 9001? Miss Bloom: Yeah. The first one that works. Gatling Pea: What does it do? Miss Bloom: It...I forgot. Crazy Jave: What does this button do? Mirror-Nut: Stop! What if- Crazy Jave pushes one of the buttons. The discombobulator-9001 fires a laser at the rubble, and a pink glow of necro-radiation shines from within. Gatling Pea: Wha? The factory rebuilds itself. Narrator: This was a short story... Dr. Zomboss: I'll fix that. Dr. Zomboss destroys the discombobulator-9001 with a bomb while the factory is halfway rebuilt. Gatling Peas: Get him! 565,797,543 Gatling Peas come out of the half-built factory and shoot so many peas at Zomboss and Extra Zombie that the armor explodes. Crazy Dave: Now we just need to fix this factory. I'm gonna go help out with wall-nut bowling now. Crazy Jave: Don't tell him/her about any of this stuff! The End...or maybe not? Trivia *Crazy Dave makes referances to in-game stuff, eg. having a new neighbour, going to help them with wall-nut bowling. **Many users don't realise that this is using a template to show the viewer's name: Nathania1221 is done by adding ** Category:Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics Category:BGB64's Fanfics